


The Runaway Princess And The Renegade Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU in which terezi is a runaway princess, F/M, everyone else calls him the red devil, i know its pretty cool, karkat calls himself sufferer, karkat is a renegade running from terezis kingdom, oooh, terezi calls herself gallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a Princess, who was so beautiful, that she was sought after by many, many princes and knights. Her parents decided that it would be much to hard to choose a suitor for her themselves, or even for her to choose a suitor. So, they made a plan. Lock the Princess up in a tower that was far, far away. Make it so difficult to reach her, so that only the bravest man would be able to wed her. When the Princess heard of the news, what did she do? She ran away, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Princess And The Renegade Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pybooty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pybooty).



> My first Karezi centered fanfic eue I am actually writing this for the winner of my 100th follower contest on tumblr for tumblr user pybooty. So you have her to thank for this fic. Go follow her! Also follow me eue My url is the-frostcups

Once upon a time, there was a Princess, who was so beautiful, that she was sought after by many, many princes and knights. Her parents decided that it would be much to hard to choose a suitor for her themselves, or even for her to choose a suitor. So, they made a plan. Lock the Princess up in a tower that was far, far away. Make it so difficult to reach her, so that only the bravest man would be able to wed her. 

What they didn't realize was that the Princess knew of their plan to hide her away. And so the Princess packed a few of her things in a small rucksack, and ran away. Who was this brave Princess, you might ask? Her name is Terezi Pyrope, of the Pyropi Kingdom. Sit back and relax, as I tell you her story. 

Terezi ran. She ran like hell. There was no way that she would allow her parents to lock her away in some tower, like some goddamn damsel in distress. No, that wasn't going to happen. So, she had run away from home. She wore a dark teal cloak, hiding her short, soft strawberry blonde hair, and her unmistakable teal eyes.

She carried with her a lantern and a small rucksack, which carried a map, and some food. She kept her money in her left boot, so that if she was ever attacked by bandits or thieves, they wouldn't find it. Now, Terezi needed to find a place to stay. Currently, she was running through the forest. It was night, probably around midnight, as she had left at 11:00, and had been running for about an hour. 

Hopefully, she would reach a town quickly, and find lodging at a local inn. After about forty more minutes of running, she saw a sign in front of what she hoped was a town. She shone her lantern on it, and examined it closely. 'Welcome to the town of Maroone' it read. The sign looked fairly worn, so for all she knew, this town could be a ghost town. But, it was her only chance. 

Unless she wanted her feet to fall off. She walked forwards, checking her surroundings. There were some cosy looking cottages, and a few larger homes. A few of them had lanterns lit, so it was unlikely that this was a ghost town. She kept walking until she saw a large pub, which had a sign that read, 'Aranea and Meenah's Pub an Lodging'. Perfect. She entered swiftly, and examined the pub. 

There weren't too many people, but certainly more than she had expected at this time of night. Though the thing that caught her interest most was the boy in the corner, who looked to be about her age (18). He wore a blood red cloak, and the hood was up. His eyes were covered, but she could see his nose and mouth, as well as some bits of dark brown hair peeking out of the hood. 

He looked very suspicious, and vaguely familiar. Ah, no time for dillydallying. She scurries up to the counter, where a short african american woman stands. She has short, black hair and sideswept bangs, and cobalt blue eyes. She has a very homey aura, a bit like a mother. "Hello! I would like to get a room, please." She said in a quiet, reserved tone, rather than her usual outlandish cackle. The woman tuts sadly. "Sorry dear, but we just gave our last rooms that young man over there." 

She pointed to the young man in the cloak that Terezi had been staring at earlier. "Well, can I at least sleep down here in the pub? Please! I really need a place to stay." Terezi said desperately. The woman nodded. "That's alright with me, sweetie. You don't have to pay, by the way. It's not really a room." Terezi smiled. "Thank you very much!" The woman nodded. "No problem. My name is Aranea, by the way. What is your name?"

"Um... Gallows." She said. "Lovely to meet you, Gallows." Suddenly, Terezi felt a presence behind her. It was the young man again! "There will be no need for her to sleep in the pub. My friend just cancelled on me, so there is an extra bed in my room." He said, his voice rough and scratchy. Aranea gasped. "Wonderful! Would that be okay with you, Gallows?" Terezi stiffened at the pseudonym, but nodded. "Sounds great. Um, how much do I owe you, sir?" She asked. "Nothing. And call me Sufferer."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! uwu


End file.
